An air tight enclosure is made of resin film, and formed into air-tight air cylinders by means of heat-sealing. Furthermore, an air filling entrance for air filling is disposed therein, allowing the air tight enclosure to cushion a packed object after air is filled into the air cylinders via the air filling entrance.
Among air-filling air cylinder technologies, there is a cushioning air bag with a free opening, or a hammock structure of cushioning air bag; however they all have a common problem, i.e. the air cylinder cylinders must be formed as a face body to have a cushioning force if a corner, rhomboidal angle or edge of the enclosure is hit when an internal object drops. But, when the object drops to hit the enclosure with an acute angle thereof, a single air cylinder must be used to response the edge or rhomboidal angle of the object. However, the air cylinder cannot withstand one-dot or one-line impact force such that the cushioning protection of the object cannot be effected.
In common, the object is placed at a surface arranged with column of air cylinders. However, the weight of the object would make contact of two outer film of the air cylinders, and form deformation in some area. Further, the air flow and pressure would make some breakdown in the air cylinders, and reduce the cushion effect.